


On the Wall

by HkHk



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, Luminara Prime Did Not Deserve This, Mirror Universe, Sith AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barriss Offee, newly Knighted, did not deserve this. Neither did her master Luminara Unduli. </p><p>The Sith do not care. They simply take. Nothing is sacred.</p><p>Or</p><p>Barriss Offee's adventures into the Mirror Verse! Nothing bad is going to happen here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mirror, Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190875) by [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus). 



> This is a crossover between mirror universes! Even more confusing I'm sure.
> 
> Barriss Offee finds out that her master really does love her. Of course this happens after hours of torture. 
> 
> Mylordshesacactus is my inspiration and I write this for her and I will gladly burn for this AU. 
> 
> I would also like to reiterate that Master Unduli did not deserve this. Neither did Barriss for that matter. Or Ahsoka.
> 
> Also a shutout to my wonderful Beta: Mylordshesacactus

_I have a bad feeling about this._

Jedi Knight Barriss Offee kept to the edges of the halls and tucked herself further into her stolen cloak. She was one of the numerous black clothed individuals roving the halls of the Jedi Temple. If this _was_ the Jedi temple which Barriss was starting to officially doubt. The Jedi Temple was a place of tranquility and peace; this place was an uneasy calm wrought with barely contained strife. There were Sith roaming in pairs, master and apprentices no doubt, and it was honestly the most terrifying experience in the young knight's life. From the glimpses that she had caught, there were a few people she recognized. Which made everything much worse. Nothing has prepared her for this. 

What would Ahsoka do? What would Master Luminara do? 

She should hide and wait for a rescue, if a rescue could be mounted. Given the unique circumstance of her predicament....

Barriss settled on the Archives. It was quiet and secluded. Which could make it a prime location for assassinations, but one must remain positive! The layout here was about the same as in the Temple back home; she made her way to the Archive found it easily enough despite the wrongness of the whole situation. She found a place well away from the main hubbub and pulled a datapad out of one of the cloak's inner pockets. As tempting as the window seat was, she would rather be prepared to flee should her ruse be discovered. Despite how quickly she had cloaked herself away from the Force, her initial arrival had sent ripples. No doubt someone would be looking into it. 

The cloak she'd filched also had a encrypted datapad which was easily decoded. It only took a few minutes of study to figure out the key and from there she had unlimited access to the information inside.  After a few minutes she realized with frustration that it contained nothing more useful than a shipping manifest. There was little she could do with a list of information regarding cargo, space ports and times.

Despite her increasingly depressing situation, Barriss had to admit there were many striking similarities between the Jedi Temple and this place. Chief among them was the library. Scores of shelves filled with knowledge and technology. A part of her itched to at least take a small peek, see what differed between this world and her own. At the very least she knew the artifact remained the same, and it might be the only way she would be able to get home. 

A small tinge of homesickness and hunger radiated through her body. She was just about to have lunch with Ahsoka too! 

So preoccupied with her own thoughts, a dangerous thing at the best of times, Barriss didn't notice she was being followed until it was too late. 

Suddenly a pair of hands laid across her eyes effectively blinding her. "Barriss," chirped a familiar voice. 

Barriss froze. "Ahsoka?" She breathed out, reaching up to gingerly pull those familiar orange hands off her face. 

Ahsoka Tano stepped around her, a toothy grin on her face, decked in black. Barriss felt something like a rock plummeting from her stomach to her feet. 

"Hey. What's with the getup? Did your master tell you to infiltrate a nunnery?" 

"Master Unduli?" Barriss croaked out. 

"Yeah. Her." Ahsoka made her opinion quite clear with a slight huff and roll of the eyes. 

If there was any thought that nothing could get worse, this possibly refuted that. Master Unduli a Sith? What would that be like?  Barriss blanched at the thought. She made a quick note to avoid that person at all costs. 

"You okay? You look unwell." Ahsoka approached effectively backing Barriss up against the wall. She lifted a hand to press against Barriss' cheek. "She didn't hurt you did she?" 

Barriss wanted very much to retort that her master would _never_ do such a thing and she just didn't like being touched. Especially by someone who seemed to be this....familiar with the other Barriss Offee. It was quite easy to connect the dots in her mind , even without the pad of Ahsoka’s thumb tracing her lips. Quite easy to ascertain the nature of their relationship. 

"Come on, relax." Ahsoka towered over the Jedi, having grown into her lanky form. She was a few inches shy of six feet. "It's just you and me." 

And everyone else in the Archive. Thankfully, the others seem to be ignoring them.

Barriss swallowed thickly. "I'm just tired." 

Ahsoka leaned in, a smile on her lips, one hand on the wall and the other tilting Barriss's head up. "I'll make you tired," She purred. 

At this point it was self control and self preservation instincts that guided her hand. She would not survive starting a fight in the heart of the Sith Temple. All she could do was play along until she figured a way out or a way back to the artifact. 

Ahsoka either ignored or took Barriss' hesitance as a sign and closed in, kissing Barriss on the lips. Her hands drifted down to Barriss' waist, her fingers pressing against the fabric of her clothes. The Jedi stood there rigidly for a second before deliberately relaxing, forcing her mind to focus on other things, like how she wasn't being kissed by a Sith version of her friend.

There was far too much touching for today.

She had met her quota and would like to be off this ride.

Please.  

She let her hands drift up, tentatively resting on Ahsoka's waist. There were a few options she could possibly entertain. One involved fighting her way out of the Sith Temple. Killing Ahsoka might not even make anyone bat an eyelash. From what she had researched about Sith lore, periods in which there were many Sith in the galaxy featured a constant battle between apprentices. One apprentice killing another might not even cause suspicion. 

Abruptly, Barriss found her hands above her head, a somewhat bored looking Togruta Sith smirking at her. "Nice try. But you couldn't pretend to be Barriss Offee even if your life depended on it. Which is does, by the way." 

She held up the hand not being used to restrain her captive, showing Barriss her own lightsaber. "Got to admit, this is a first. Let's start with an easy question. Who are you?" 

I'm going to die thought the Jedi. 

* * *

There were many things that one Master Luminara Unduli expected when walking into one of many storage rooms for strange but harmless artifacts. For example, an exhausted Barriss Offee curled up for a nap with an equally exhausted Ahsoka Tano. Or Padawan Tano regaling one of her missions to the newly minted knight. She did _not_ expect to see Padawan Tano punching an ancient artifact with her bare hands,  surrounded by a fallen tray and scattered food. 

 "Tano!" 

The young Jedi turned around panic written on her face. "The mirror ate Barriss!" 

"What?" 

For a mere second a tremor of fear raced up her spine. While Barriss may no longer be her padawan, she could still be concerned for her.  

"Calm yourself. What happened?" 

Ahsoka clenched her fists staring at the artifact. "I was bringing in lunch for Barriss when I heard a scream. I ran in and saw _that_ ," she pointed at the innocuous looking mirror. "Swallowing Barriss up. By the time I got over to it, it was just a mirror." 

Luminara looked around and found her former padawan's notes. She had no reason to distrust Padawan Tano's account of what has happened, no matter how far-fetched it seemed. Honesty and panic radiated from the padawan's force presence. Whatever her differences of opinion Master Skywalker taught his padawan, Ahsoka Tano was an exemplary student and an excellent Jedi. Skywalker had done with her. Never mind all the bad habits he was passing. 

 "Perhaps if we go through her notes, we can see what she was doing. We can retrace her steps." Luminara raised a hand. "Peace, Padawan. If we are to save Barriss, then we must do so with a clear head." 

And so they sat down and began to read through Barriss's notes. It was a point of pride to see how well Barriss documented her studies and research. It made it so much easier to collate and create a timeline as to what happened and how. It took several hours to read through everything; Luminara was itching to act, but nothing but thorough. She couldn’t afford to be rash in this.

"I found it." Ahsoka said finally, lifting up her stylus. "I think I figured out how she activated it." 

"Good. Lets see if it works." 

It took three tries before the mirror became opaque. Luminara experimentally tossed a stylus from halfway across the room, and they both watched with interest as it  passed through the surface of the mirror. "Fascinating." If only she had more time. If only her only padawan was not sucked into what may be another world or another time. 

It wasn't space. There would have been a vacuum effect and everything would have gotten sucked in. A small mercy. 

Luminara turned around and began to gather the datapads. "We must bring this to the council at once and gather a team-" 

She turned back just in time to see Ahsoka stepping into the mirror. It would be very unlike a Jedi Master to simply drop the datapads in frustration. She merely placed them down and let out a tiny frustrated sigh. 

Luminara cradled her head in her hands before muttering one word. " _Skywalker_." 

While Padawan Tano was not her responsibility, she would be remiss in leaving her by herself in what could be hostile territory. There was nothing else she could do, aside from leaving a message to anyone else who might come across the artifact, except jump through. 

Still, she had a bad feeling about this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And it isn't Beta'd. Sorry for any errors.

There was something inciting about the impostor before her. It must be the fear not just the physical appearance.  Ahsoka let herself smile, all canines. "Well? Who are you?" She will enjoy ripping this thing apart, she might even find the real Barriss Offee and share. 

"Barriss Offee." 

A half truth. Well. Ahsoka placed a bit more pressure in her grip and leaned in. "Are you?" 

Impossibly large eyes search hers, perhaps to see if she could find a shard of mercy in the Sith. Not-Barriss stiffens in Ahsoka's grip as if she had found the answer to her question. 

"I am." 

Ahsoka could sense that this impostor wasn't lying, or rather was sure that what she spoke wasn't a lie, to her. It could be a very interesting clone or a shapeshifter. Then there was the plot behind this. What use would there be in pretending to be Barriss Offee? Master Unduli would figure it out in a second. The impostor was not trained very well. She would't last a second in the complicated games the Sith orchestrate.

She would know. Master Skywalker was able to protect her from much of the outcomes, mainly because he removes her from the game itself. She spent more time learning how to operate his empire more than anything else. Whatever troubles she gets herself into, he fully expects her to get get out. If not, she would be dead and a waste of credits and time. Her survival was up to her. She would learn all she could and hopefully it would be enough. 

Ahsoka tapped her fingers thoughtfully against cool skin, letting her gaze look the Mirialan up and down. 

"Perhaps you are." Ahsoka thumbs the activation button of the girl's lightsaber, watching as a blade of blue shimmered into existence. She turns it off, looking thoughtful. "Where did you get this?" 

"I built it." 

The hilt was elegant made and well cared for. Not something bought in the black market. Nor created by a clumsy hand. The number of explanations of who this person was was narrowing by the second. Now, she was becoming a problem.  

The Jedi, that has to be what she was, stares at her as if she was trying to read her emotions. Who was she to this Not-Barriss? A wicked smile crosses her features. 

Ahsoka inches closer, until her face is just a few inches away. She was amused by Not-Barriss's attempt at fleeing. There was no where to go, not when she was pressed up against the wall, without any allies or leverage. There was so much she could _do_ to her. The possibilities were endless.

"Tell me if I'm wrong," Ahsoka began, her eyes drinking in the fear and panic. "You're from another world. How you got here...well I'm sure you can enlighten me. You are a Jedi. You are also stuck here with no allies. You are completely in my mercy. How fortunate it was that I was the one who stumbled upon you."

If she got any closer they would be kissing. And that usually lead to other more pleasant things. Would she bite? Would she scratch? 

"Let me guess, your master is Unduli?" 

Ahsoka searches Not-Barriss's face for bruising, marks, any distinguishable tell tale sign of abuse. Master Unduli was very good at what she did. No matter what universe she came from, Ahsoka was not going to forget the Mirialadan's skill in inducing fear or her capacity for cruelty. It would make sense that if Barriss is the same, and yet different, then Unduli would be the similar.  A cold and calculating genius who molded her apprentice into something to be reckoned with and yet in the same breath tears her down into nothingness. Ahsoka already had a plan in mind for that. Barriss could be so much more if only she had the will to do so, the strength to demand what is hers by right. 

"Is she a harsh task master?" Ahsoka asks casually, even as she draws up her power and begins to force her way through Not-Barriss's mind shields. "Does she hurt you when you fail? When you do not preform to her standard?" 

The Jedi's shields are strong, as expected, but they are no match for her power. Not when they were in the heart of the Sith Temple. 

Not when Ahsoka knew exactly what to say. 

"Does she love you?" 

* * *

Ahsoka has and always will be graceful. She is light on her feet and quite aware of her surroundings. It was never her body that was in question, but rather her mind and spirit. If the mirror felt as if she was traveling for a thousand years in a split second, surfacing felt as if she stepped into a frozen pond. It felt as if ice grew in her veins, numbing her limbs. She quickly withdrew into herself, pulling her force presence under her skin. The darkness passes over her, like some creature sniffing out a scent. It certainly felt like some living thing, roaming the halls, tasting the air. Then it was gone just as suddenly as it came. 

It was only then that she realized that her hands were shaking. 

She closed her eyes to settle herself, to steady herself, relying on her meditation techniques to calm her mind. Reckless as this was, she had to do something. Already they had lost hours learning how to activate the mirror. What could happen in a few hours time? A day? Besides, Master Unduli was still there. She would notify the other Jedi and they would figure out a plan. 

Of course, then Master Unduli appears behind her, as calm and collected as ever. Ahsoka knew better than to gape but still. Unlike her own arrival, she is seemingly untouched by the darkness that lives in this place, serene as always. 

"We must move quickly." Master Unduli says calmly, a slight frown marring her normally stoic facial features. "They will be coming." 

"Who-" Ahsoka realizes then that she had cut herself off from the Force. No. Nothing that drastic, she had closed herself off to escape the darkness that permeated this place. It was instinctual, like a child recoiling after being burned by a hot plate. She hadn't even realized she was doing it. "Master Unduli, I- I sense-."

Just letting her senses out was jarring, it felt like a thousand tiny needles were prickling her skin. She was attracting them, the light inside her burned brightly in the darkness.

"You will need to shield yourself padawan Tano. Do not seek the Force here, it is mired in the dark side." As a Master, she was far more capable of deflecting and even seeking the light even complete darkness. But a padawan would not be as skilled.  

"Yes Master." 

The Mirialan Jedi cast her gaze towards the door of the small room. "It would be best to preform some reconnaissances. We are already at a disadvantage. We will be unable to rescue Knight Offee if we ourselves are incapacitated." 

"But what if she's in danger? We can't wait-" Master Unduli raises her hand. "Peace. She is safe. For now."  

Yet, despite this pronouncement, Ahsoka could see the tension in Unduli's frame, the way her fingers curled and uncurled. It was the only sign that the Jedi Master was at all affected by this strange new world. 

"You're right." Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Master Skywalker says that the people who know the most are the ones no one pays attention to. The underworld here will have the information we need. But how do we even get there? This Temple is full of Sith." 

"Simple." Master Unduli raised her chin, drawing her authority about her as it were a cloak. "As if we belong here." 

 

* * *

 


End file.
